Hermanos de Sangre
by Minette Van Witch Lovette
Summary: ¿Cómo fue la infancia de los hermaos Amycus y Alecto Carrow? ¿Qué les impulsó a unirse a Voldemort?


Esto es un drabble que se me ha ocurrido de golpe. He debido de escribirlo como en 1 h, record! xD. Es sobre un rol que estamos a punto de empezar, en el que yo soy Alecto, y necesitaba poner una bio, aspiraciones, descripción física, por qué se unió a Voldemort… esas cosas. Y junto con darkrachel, que hace de Amycus, nos pusimos a maquinar. Al final, era más cómodo hacerlo como fic y redirigir a la gente aquí. Espero que os guste.

**Hermanos de Sangre.**

Alecto no tenía muñecas. Eran planas, aburridas y frágiles. Y ni siquiera podías hacerlas chillar.

Ella tenía a Amycus. Ya desde los seis años había jugado con él. Le había vestido. Le había alimentado. Le había colocado donde ella quería. Y cuando por fin se hizo con una varita, le había hecho levitar, moverse o incluso cambiar de color. Pero lo mejor fue cuando entró en la vieja biblioteca de su padre y encontró aquel libro negro. Entonces le había quemado, cortado y hecho vomitar.

Nunca pretendió hacerle daño. Siempre le curaba, después de cada experimento, de cada prueba. Oh, si, Alecto adoraba experimentar. Con ratones, pájaros o cualquier otro animalillo que quedase a su alcance. Juntos, los hermanos Carrow solían ir al monte a capturarlos, y después torturarlos hasta la muerte. Porque claro, esto ultimo no podía practicarlo con su hermano.

Amycus era débil, manipulable. Hacía siempre lo que ella quería. Pero no era cuestión de miedo, no. Ella _le convencía._ Para su hermano, siempre tenía razón, siempre tenía en mente la manera correcta de actuar. Hasta sabía exactamente cómo debía sentirse.

Y eso era un gran alivio para él. Desde siempre le había costado concentrarse, y a duras penas era capaz de razonar cuando era sometido a la más mínima presión. Simplemente, no podía decidir. Tartamudeaba y miraba en todas direcciones. Se paralizaba.

Por suerte para él, Alecto siempre estaba ahí para ayudarle.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Vamos, ahora no puedes echarte atrás.

Alecto siseaba tras la puerta de roble que comunicaba el salón con el oscuro pasillo en el que se encontraban.

Amycus tenía los pies clavados al suelo.

-N…no…sé –consiguió articular.

Su hermana se acercó a él con una dulce sonrisa y le abrazó. Sus músculos se relajaron poco a poco.

-No tienes que tener miedo. Yo estoy aquí.

Esas palabras siempre tenían un efecto agradable en Amycus. Como cuando entró en Hogwarts por primera vez hacía dos años. Como cada vez que tenía miedo.

Como ahora. Con doce años y quince su hermana, iban a poner en práctica el plan que llevaban pensando desde hacía años.

Aún muy inseguro, se soltó del abrazo de su hermana y tomó su mano. Como si se tratase de una señal, Alecto abrió la puerta y ambos entraron de puntillas en el salón.

Allí, sobre un sofá de piel marrón, dormía su padre. Bajo la luz de la chimenea, su piel se reflejaba con una infinidad de arrugas prematuras. Como alguien que duerme tranquilo. Que duerme en paz.

Pero Alecto sabía que no estaba en paz. Su abuela se había encargado de enseñárselo, de demostrarle lo hipócrita y mezquino que era su padre.

Político de profesión, siempre aspiraba a ascender, a caer bien a todo el mundo, a venderse.

Pero había caído demasiado bajo.

_Muggles_. Seres inferiores. Animalillos como los que ellos torturaban. Solo una excusa para progresar… y divertirse.

Su padre no lo veía así. Trabajaba con ellos, _para ellos_. Les daba la mano, les invitaba a comer a casa y a ellos les enviaba con su abuela, donde aprendían a odiarle un poco más cada día. Incluso era amigo de unos cuantos que, por desliz de alguno de los suyos, había nacido de la antinatural unión de un mago y un muggle. Para todos, un diplomático de la paz, un visionario, un héroe.

Para Alecto no era ningún héroe. Ni un líder. Ni siquiera se había dignado a ser un padre. Tras la muerte de su madre, los hermanos Carrow habían crecido solos en esa enorme casa, de vez en cuando custodiada por su vieja y débil abuela.

Lo único que Alecto había sacado en limpio era sonreír sin ningún tipo de sinceridad.

Y durante meses, se encontró en su habitación urdiendo un plan. Cada vez que oía a una de esas alimañas reírse de los adornos de su casa, su crueldad se intensificaba. Y poco a poco, lo que al comienzo era sólo una idea, fue tomando forma.

Al principio, Amycus palideció, pero reconoció que tenía razón. Siempre la tenía. Además, Amycus odiaba a los muggles más que ella misma, ya que desde el mismo día en que se mudaron a esa casa, unos odiosos vecinos muggles le acosaban y torturaban día sí día también. Y lo peor de todo era que su padre, su propio padre, no hacía más que sonreír y decirles que tuvieran paciencia y que eran buenas personas y que seguro que no lo hacían adrede… pero nada práctico. Y Amycus les insultaba por las noches y gritaba maldiciéndoles mientras su hermana le curaba las heridas.

Alecto no podía más. Tenía que proteger a su hermano y sus propios intereses. Él quería hacerles daño, pero su hermana tenía otra idea. Había que eliminar el problema de raíz.

Y así se encontraban esa noche del verano de 1966, cogidos de la mano, mirando a su padre dormir como una buena persona.

Ella soltó a su hermano para coger un frasco del interior de su capa. El contenido lo habían fabricado juntos durante el curso. No había sido excesivamente difícil.

Con un movimiento de varita, Alecto elevó el frasco unos palmos por encima de la boca abierta de su padre y lo volcó, dejando que el líquido ambarino se deslizase hasta su garganta.

Ya solo quedaba esperar.

No hicieron falta más que un par de segundos para que su padre abriera violentamente los ojos. Su boca se cerró con un espasmo y se irguió en el sofá, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos al pecho y las crispaba. Su piel empezó a palidecer demasiado.

Y entonces, como un enorme volcán que llevaba cerrado demasiado tiempo, la boca se abrió en una grotesca mueca, lanzando violentamente sangre a medio coagular en todas direcciones.

Los hermanos Carrow no se movieron de su posición. Seguían ahí, de pie, dándose la mano. Alecto sabía lo importante que era verlo. No le gustaba eso de tirar la piedra y esconder la mano. Quería quedarse mirando viendo la piedra, y el golpe que producía, y, oh, la sangre.

Nunca olvidaría la sangre. Manchando el suelo, el sofá, las paredes del estrecho salón, su túnica y la de Amycus. La cara de su padre estaba empapada en ella cuando, retorciéndose de dolor, daba sus últimos tropiezos a cuatro patas por el suelo del salón. Y bordeaba sus ojos cuando les miró.

Esa mirada, mezcla de estupefacción y pavor con una horrible sensación de muerte nunca se borraría de la retina de los dos hermanos. Quizá porque, por primera vez, no sonreía.

Por fin, cayó al suelo. Transcurrieron unos minutos antes de que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a respirar. Por fin, Amycus rompió el silencio.

-¿Se acabó?

Alecto asintió. Su voz no había sonado preocupada, sino extrañamente tranquila. Y en sus ojos, sólo por un instante, le había parecido ver un deje de diversión.

-Vamos con la abuela –dijo cogiéndole del brazo.

Y juntos se encaminaron hacia la salida. Ya habían redactado la nota de suicidio.

o0ooo00o0o0o0o0o

Diez años habían pasado. En una pequeña casa a las afueras, la niña de quince años se ha convertido en una mujer de veintiséis, morena de ojos negros y de cejas perfiladas, nada agradable a la vista, que sonreía de medio lado de una forma del todo diabólica y divertida, perfeccionada con los años. Ahora, acariciando a una de sus gatas en el mismo sofá de cuero en el que murió su padre, se le presentaba una oportunidad única.

Frente a ella, una figura pálida, rígida, cuya sola presencia la hacía estremecerse le ofrecía la oportunidad de torturar y matar. Bajo sus órdenes. Había oído hablar de lo de su padre y estaba interesado en ellos. Lo único que tenían que hacer era no cuestionarle, darle su más completa y humilde sumisión.

Alecto no tenía ningún problema. No tenía intención de destacar, solo pretendía divertirse.

Miró a su hermano, de pie junto a la ventana. No les miraba, pero le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que les estaba escuchando. Sus párpados se habían caído y sus rasgos se habían agudizado, pero no se sentía culpable. No había llorado, ni una sola vez. No se había lamentado. No tenía remordimientos.

Le había gustado matar tanto como a ella.

Alecto volvió la mirada hacia su interlocutor, ampliando su sonrisa.

-¿Dónde hay que firmar?


End file.
